


Somewhere Beyond the Sea

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chubby Dipper, Cipher Twins - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human bill, Insecure Dipper, M/M, Magic, Modern Day, Overweight dipper, Protective Bill - Freeform, Sirens, So fluffy you'll die, Will Cipher - Freeform, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siren Dipper Pines is cast out of his pod and he heads for the main land in hopes of finding a better life.</p><p>He runs in to Bill Cipher who offers to take him home and care for him and maybe Dipper will find a new place to call home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding a new home

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the long awaited siren AU that I've been holding on to for forever!
> 
> Fair warning, this is going to get so sickly sweet you're going to throw up, like just wait till you get to the end of this chapter, you'll know what I mean
> 
> The song Dipper sings is Bittersweet by Panic at the Disco:
> 
> https://youtu.be/lMmKf2R7FFs

Two glittery scales darted through the rich, crystal water. The bright sunny sky traveled deep within the waves, making the watery underworld warm and inviting. The quicker of the two swam ahead, doing flips and twirls below the water, giggling as her magenta tail spun her around. Mabel's giggles haulted as she heard the desperate crys from her brother,  
"Mabel, w-wait up!"  
Dipper lagged behind, his thick, pudgy form slowed down by his short, stubby blue tail. His chubby cheeks huffed as he tried to catch up to his bubbly sister.  
Mabel rolled her eyes, "Come on slow poke, if we don't hurry up we're gonna be late!"  
Dipper's cheeks turned red as he caught up to his impatient sister, "Mabel, I don't think I should go, y-you know the towns people don't r-really like me."  
Mabel watched her hatchmate reach his thick arms around himself self consiously, her brother was awkwardly overweight; with a big, round belly, chunky arms and pudgy cheeks, stuck on a short plain tail, the exact opposite of what a siren was supposed to be, and his voice...

"Bro bro it'll be fine, I'm just gonna go see what Pacifica wanted and then we can leave, you can even show me that crystalized reef you were talking about the other day!"  
She didn't wait for his answer, instead darting ahead again, she was excited to see what her mate had wanted to tell her.

Dipper's round cheeks puffed out in annoyance, his sister was always like this, he loved his hatchmate to death but some times it felt like Mabel could be a little selfish. Or maybe he was just jealous, after all his hatchmate had found her mate, someone she would spend the rest of her life with, while Dipper had never once had a love intrest to begin with, nobody had ever much as looked at him in a romantic way. He was horribly plain and fat, with a short, unimpressive tail and a broken voice. He looked down at his exposed belly and whimpered, a shameful blush crossing over his face that reached down to his soft chest. He had a bad feeling about this.

  
~~~~~~

The town square was full of sirens, Dipper spotted his great uncles arguing back and forth with the town leader, this couldn't be good...  
Ford was the first to spot them,  
"Kids! What the hell are you doing here?"  
Everyone stopped, and looked up to watch the hatchmates swim near, Mabel with a dazzling smile and Dipper with tired, quick breaths, he became nervous and figity as all eyes seemed to land on him.

"Well if it isn't the man of the hour."

Dipper felt his blood run cold,

"...W-what?"

Stan growled in anger, yelling and throwing his hands up at the leader,"This is insane! He's just a kid, it's not his fault his voice is broken!"  
Dipper was trembling, they had been talking about him? About his voice? It wasn't like he wanted to be different!

Mabel's cheery smile had faded, she drifted back over to her hatchmate, floating in front of him protectively,  
"What do you want with Dipper?"

Pacifica broke through the crowd, swimming into her mate's arms, a sad cooing coming from her throat,"Mabel I'm sorry, we tried to stop them, but they won't change their minds!"  
Dipper himself was whimpering at the scene, he knew something was wrong, felt it in his gut, something was wrong and he was somehow involved.  
The Stans swam forward, following Mabel'd wih their own protective stands,  
"Don't worry kid, we won't let them do this."  
Dipper finally spoke up,"W-what's going on?"

Murmurs broke out between the sea dwellers, some looking him over with disgust, others with pity, the leader of their pod just sneered at the boy, a humorless laugh escaping his razor filled mouth,  
"It had been decided that you, the siren Dipper Pines, will be exiled from the pod. Seeing as you cannot help the pod with you're lack of... skills, we've decided it's best if you leave us, as you seem to do well on your own anyways."

The leader looked him up and down and the crowd broke out in snikers and giggles, Dipper wrapped his arms around himself, hunching low to hid his large rolls, sapphire tears leaked from his eyes, this couldn't be happening, him, exiled? This was unheard of, his pod was one of the most civil and yet...  
He looked up towards his family, Mabel was in Pacifica's arms, lip quivering and her never ending smile was wiped clean off her beautiful face, while the Stans both stood strong, each holding their ground. None of them were crying, sirens didn't cry, and his blue tears were another difference he and his pod shared.

Stan snarled again, "Now listen here-"  
"You have 30 days to get your affair's in order, or leave now, truthfully I don't care, especially for a siren who can't even hunt properly."

The cluster broke apart, the sirens who had come to watch broke off, returning to their normal lives, only the Pines family and Pacifica were left, shocked at what had just occurred.  
"Dipper..."  
Mabel spoke up, reaching towards her beloved brother, but Dipper flinched back and before they could stop him, he darted away on his short, stubby tail.  
"Dipper-wait!"

Mabel tried swimming after him but was held back by Ford's hand,  
"Mabel, its best to let Dipper calm down a bit, let the information sink in."  
She pulled away from his hold,"What do you mean? You're not gonna let them kick Dipper out of the pod are you? Grunkle Stan?!"  
Her eyes were pleading, soft whimpers and whines rattled from her throat, her pleas broke her grunkles' hearts.

"Mabel sweety, we'll go try to reason with them tomorrow, Dipper hasn't done anything wrong, we'll make them understand that what they're doing is pointless and unnecessary."  
Stan leaned down and hugged the young siren, who quickly pulled Ford and Pacifica in for an awkward family hug.  
"I hope so."

~~~~~~~~~

Dipper was terrified and ashamed. His repulsive eating habits and lack of a quality singing voice was getting him exiled from the pod, something that was unheard of. He had swam home, not wanting to swim off somewhere else, seeing as he'll have plenty of time to visit other areas later. He layed in his seaweed bed, crying his blue tears and wishing he was normal, his tummy growled and his crying turned into uncontrollable sobs. Gods he was so repulsive. Because he was unable to sing to humans he was being cast out of his pod, out of his home. He stayed in bed the rest of the day, not wanting to speak to his family as he heard them come home, he layed there until night fall, until everyone was asleep.  
  
Dipper decided it was best if he left now, he didn't want to wait till the thirty days were up, he wouldn't be able to stand watching everyone laugh at him behind his back. He knew his family would miss him, but the Stans had each other and Mabel had Pacifica, he was the odd one out and therefore there was no reason to stay any longer, he was unwanted anyways.

  
The only thing he took with him was his journal and a pen, Ford had enchanted them for him long ago, seeing how his young nephew was just as curious of the outside world as he was.

He slipped through one of the holes that littered the old sunken ship they lived in, it was a tight fit but he managed. The underwater darkness was void and limitless, an empty silence that set the young siren on edge. He swam forward in the blinding darkness slowly feeling his way out of the small colony that used to be his pod, at the edge of their territory grew dazzeling bright coral. It glowed a wonderous salmon, illuminating the small area in a warm, welcoming light. Dipper chipped off some of the coral, a small piece the size of his palm, with this in hand he swam on, he had to get far away from the pod, least his family come searching for him. He drifted up towards the ocean's surface, noting how the water grew lighter and warmer then the darkness down below. The calming warmth felt wonderful on his pale skin, he broke through the surface clutching his three most valuable items to his soft chest.

Dipper had only seen the night sky twice in his young life; once the night his parents died and the other the day of Mabel's and his seventeenth birthday. The moon was a waxing gibbous in the star speckled sky, it's silver surface shining down apon the exiled siren.  
Dipper found his namesake in the glittering abyss, smiling fondly to himself as he recalled his mother teaching him the names of the fascinating constellations long ago.

In the far off dinstance white glittering lights could be seen peaking over the horizon. Humans. Dipper had been cast out of his home, he had no where left to go. He now had the whole open sea in front of him and the only place he wanted to be was home. But he wasn't welcomed there so he dove back under the waves, heading to a foreign land he'd heard so much about, the young siren swam on, hoping to find a better place to call home.

~~~~~~~

Bill dug his hands deep into his sweater pockets, he was marching through the thick wooden underbrush, the sea swaying gently a few inches below. Will had kicked him out of the house, claiming Bill needed some 'fresh air', but it was hard to enjoy the forest when the sun was too hot, mosquito bites covered every inch of exposed skin and the fact that Bill had absolutely no idea where he was going.

Heading out into the woods had seemed like a good idea at first, but now the hot sun was making him regret his decision. He wandered  
through bushes and branches, thinking about heading back when a whailing "Stop!" filled the peaceful, tranquil area.

"What the hell was that?"

Bill broke away from the path, heading towards the shore line, which now layed lower down the short cliff. More shouts could be heard, and the laughing and hollers from others seemed to follow. He came to a small clearing and quickly ducked behind some thick bushes.

The shore line into the crystal water was sprinkled with delicate, white sand, along with some full grown Pines that littered the area. There on the tiny, white beach was the cause behind all the trouble, a short, fat kid was lying at the edge of the shore, his large form curled up in a protective ball. The kid was surrounded by a group of teens, Bill recognizing some of them from school. They laughed and chuckled as they threw small stones at the kid, what the hell did they think they were doing?!  
  
Bill would have broke out of the clearing, hollering at the teenagers right then and there if not for the reflective blue scales he noticed right below the water line. What the hell? Bill's interest in the supernatural sparked up, was this a mermaid? No, Bill noticed it's sharp, pointed claws, was this a siren? That still gave these freaks no right to be throwing rocks at the poor thing.

  
The chubby being spoke up again, it's voice high and watery, was it crying?

"P-please, s-stop..."

But the kids continued to torture their larger prey, the poor thing had scratches and cuts littering it's bulky body from where the stones had hit. The white sand and clear waves now held splatters of crimson red, this was fucking insane!  
Bill didn't think twice as he brust into the clearing, hazel eyes buring with a firey hatred,  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you pieces of shit!"

All shenanigans came to an abrupt hault, all eyes trained on the blond.

"Woah, Cipher what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
A greasy headed, black haired teen spoke up, holding what looked to be an odd glowing rock.  
"What the hell am I doing? What what fuck are you guys doing? Do you know what this thing is?"

"Who cares what it is, it's not human so who cares what happens to it."

What the fuck were these guys talking about? There was a magical creature right in front of them and they were fucking throwing rocks at it?!

"Get the fuck out of here."

The group lost its happy edge, each member being coming silent and serious, the greasy haired leader stepped forward, tossing the glowing rock in the air,

"You trying to start something Cipher?"

"If it means you leaving the poor kid alone then yes, I am."

Bill didn't wait for a response, instead stepping forward and bringing his fist back before punching straight into the kid's jaw. Sure he was out numbered, but the group was just a bunch of lonely punks looking to kill some time, and Bill just so happen to have been one of the big shots back in school. If these goons knew anything they'd back down before they all got their asses kicked. But seeing their leader go down was enough to shock them into action, they scrambled back into the trees, their leader trailing behind, clutching his swollen jaw.

 

Bill laughed as they sprinted away, finally turning his attention towards the siren, but just the smallest glance at the creature had him frozen in place. _He_ was absolutely breathtaking. His plump, round face was caressed by wild, chocolatey curls, full of specks of sand that made his hair glitter. Royal blue fins poked out of the brown locks, while tiny, blue scales scattered his chubby cheeks like glittery freckles. He had massive, mocha eyes with irises that seemed to swirl together between rich browns and florescent blues, sucking Bill in to an endless peace. The boy had indeed been crying, odd sapphire colored tears streamed down his face, leaving baby blue trails down his overly round, supple cheeks, Bill had the sudden urge to grab the kid's face and squish and pinch it until it turned a beautiful, cherry red. His bottom lip was quivering and Bill finally realized that the round creature was desperately trying to make his way back into the water, but his overly large belly was making it difficult to crawl backwards.

"Wait!"

Bill's voice rang out as he clutched onto one of the creature's meaty wrists. He froze, and Bill could feel him violently shivering under his slender hand.

"Please don't go, I'm uh, Bill. What's your name?"  
He used a quiet, calming voice, regretting his loud shouts and outbursts from earlier, the kid was obviously terrified, but he couldn't let the siren get away! The creatures cuts looked pretty deep and Bill couldn't get over his obvious beauty. Wait if he was a siren shouldn't it be singing?

"P-please, d-don't hurt me...."

He made a low whimpering in the back of his throat, like a pityful puppy ready to get beaten, something in Bill's mind shifted, making him want to take care of this innocent creature in front of him.  
"Shh, shh, I promise I won't hurt you alright? Everythings going to be fine, here let me help you."

Bill helped sit the kid up, his round belly drooping over his shiny scales, and he lifted him from his arm pits, dragging the heavy creature back into the water. He layed tense and stiff in his arms, the small whimpers still escaping in low tones. Bill set him down gently, the water coming up to the creatures chest, "W-why are you h-helping me?"

The siren stared up at him with his enormous, round eyes, curiousity and an odd hint of comfort reflecting in the bright glittery sun. In all honesty, Bill was unsure as to why he was helping the siren, it was like something had grabbed hold of his heart and was pulling it in the direction of the creature. Bill never believed in love at first sight but there was definitely something behind the loud hammering in his chest.

"I'm not sure why I'm helping you. I just...want to..."

The boy seemed started, flinching back slightly in the water, his tail flicked nervously, causing droplets of water to sprinkle down apon them,  
"....it's Dipper."

Bill scrunched up his nose in confusion, "What's Dipper?"

The creature finally cracked a smile, revealing razor sharp teeth in his tiny mouth, but oddly Bill found the crooked smile endearing.

"My name, it's Dipper, Dipper Pines-Ow!"

Dipper clutched at one of the deeper cuts on his shoulder, tiny pinpricks of crimson leaked down his thick arm into the water, the grip around Bill's heart tugged and he found himself rushing forward in a desperate attempt to sooth the others pain.

"Kid are you alright?"

The siren slumped further into the water, clutching his injuries, blue jewels shined in the corners of his eyes, he wanted to help the kid, but how? He couldn't leave the water and Bill had no way of healing him out hear in the open forest.

"I-i think I'll be okay, sirens heal pretty fast, h-helps them catch prey easier."

"Prey, as in humans?"

Dipper nodded, cheeks dusted a light pink, he slouched forward, trying to hid his large gut, the kid was clearly uncomfortable. Bill worried his teeth on his lip, before pulling off his sweatshirt and offering it to the larger boy,  
"Here, if your cuts will heal then take this."

The boy slowly took the sweater, rubbing his pudgy fingers through the soft fabric before following the human's example and sliding it over his doughy body. It was a very tight fit and he had to wrestle it over some of his larger lumps but he eventually got it on, burrowing his red nose into the soft fabric, odd unfamiliar sense filling his twitching nose.

"Hey, if you're a siren how come you haven't sung and put me under a spell yet?"

Dipper whimpered into the fabric, his whole face turning a cherry red, he squirmed in the water, soaking the bottom half of the sweater.

"M-my voice is...different from other sirens."  
Bill cocked his head to the side, one of his blond eyebrows arching onto his forehead,  
"What do you mean 'different'?"

Baby blue tears sparkled on the corners of his eyes, his irises glowing an odd, florescent blue,

"Th-that's none of your business!"

The siren sunk deeper into the water, soaking the jacket completely, his wide form barley being covered by the salty waves. Bill stood up, raising his hands defensively, man this siren was sensitive, but the red blush caused his glittery scales to glow on his supple cheeks and Bill felt the warm heat in his stomach flutter.

"Hey, it's alright, I get it, touchy subject."

Bill backed up towards the glowing rock and journal at the edge of the shore. He knelt down slowly, as to not scare the shy creature away, carefully picking up the objects. The chubby creature watched him cautiously, with great fear and curiosity shiny in his swirling eyes. He flinched away when Bill stepped forward, holding the objects out for the young siren to take.

"Here kid, these belong to you right?"

The boy snatched them up, pulling them flush against his soft chest protectively, "Thanks."

The tiny mumbled words came out like a ringing bell, warm and high, a sweet sounding combination that had the blond practically begging for more.

"Hey Pine Tree, what do you say I get you out of here?"

Confusion filled the chubby boy's florescent eyes, "Pine Tree?"

Bill chuckled, gestering at the forest around them, "I found you in a Pine forest, so Pine Tree it is!"

Dipper took in the growing woods around him, contemplating the nickname before turning his soft gaze back on Bill,

" Why do you want to take me with you?"

The siren's eyes narrowed, becoming more cautious as he slumped low in the water, eyeing Bill for any odd movements. Bill felt his own tan cheeks heat up, the burnette's suspicious pout making his stomach flop with glee.  
"Well, it doesn't really look like you want to stay here right? I mean, you would have left already of you had wanted to."

Dipper retreated back into the sweater, his chubby cheeks and rosy nose poking out against the fabric, squishing them and giving him an adorable face Bill couldn't resist, the blond slowly reached his hand out, bringing it down softly into the siren's dark curls. An odd warmth shot through the touch, and Bill's hazy mind began to clear. The siren was purring and nuzzling into the touch, begging for more. There was something weird going on with Bill, but he wouldn't lie, he kind of liked it. There was something intriguing about this overweight siren infront of him, something he needed to get to the bottom of.

"Do you promise not to hurt me?"

The kids innocence was too much for Bill, he was like a child with his black and white view of the world, and although Bill wished he could make that promise he knew he couldn't,

"I'll try my best kid."

The siren leaned back into the gentle touch, once again purring a smooth matalic note. Bill scratched behind one of his sparkly blue ear fins, the purring intensifying slightly, "O-okay."

Bill looked around the clearing, how the hell was he gonna get this siren home? His hazel eyes landed on a discarded ice chest, probably from that group of misfits. He looked back at the siren purring under his massaging fingers, taking in the kid's overly round form, would he fit? He dumped the contents out, most of it melted ice and old cans and wrappers, he filled it with the salty sea water before lifting the heafty siren and dumping him into the chest as gently as he could. Dipper mumbled a flushed 'sorry', feeling usless as the blond lifted his heavy form into the box. It was a tight squeeze but Dipper managed to fit his chunky form in somehow, the sirens stumpy, blue tail reflected tiny rainbows into the air. Dipper clutched his belongs close to his chest, whispering more shameful apologies as Bill stumbled back out of the woods, awkwardly hualing the heavy siren back to his car the best he could.

~~~~~~

They pulled into a deserted gas station, Dipper awkwardly stuck in the bed of Bill's old rust worn, red truck, while Bill drove, the back window open in order to hear the siren in case he ran into any problems in the back. A blanket had been thrown over Dipper's tail, hopefully nobody would question the soaking wet boy in the back of his truck. Luckily the parking lot was empty, and Bill stepped out, eager to get gas and get the siren home as fast as possible.

"Hey Pine Tree, what do sirens normally eat? Besides humans, I mean."

Dipper had been staring off into the nearby trees, his ear fins twitching and glittering as they strained to hear the strange sounds of his new environment. He scratched his claws against the loose fringe of the jacket, not meeting Bill's eye, "Um, w-well I usually eat f-fish...a lot of fish."

A warm scarlet hue, caused his freackle-like scales to glow again, Bill gave him a reassuring smile, "I didn't mean it like that kid, just wanted to know if you were hungry."

The siren slowly shook his head, retreating once again into the tight fitting sweater, and Bill riffled the kid's curly dark curls, man this kid was just too cute. It was odd, he wanted nothing more then to constantly be in contact with the chubby siren.  
"Uh, n-no, I'm good."

But his large belly suddenly released a large growl, his stubby tail twitched, and he squirmed in the overly tight ice chest, his face a flaming crimson.

"I-i umm..."

Bill smiled down at the blushing creature, "Don't worry about it Pine Tree."

 

Bill headed into the store to get some snacks, thinking about the chunky siren as he did so, Dipper was pretty childish for his age, Bill guessed the kid had to be about at least seventeen, he cried easy and had an odd childish innocence that Bill found charming. Lost in thought he barley had time to catch the low, alto notes that filled the air, as he stepped back out of the automatic doors,

_Everything I do is bittersweet_

_You could tell me secrets that I'll probably repeat_

_I'm not trying to hurt you I just love to speak_  
_It feels like we're pulling teeth, so bittersweet_

Bill's head whipped up towards the boy, only for his mouth to drop open in shock, Dipper had emerged from his sweater, his blue fins peaking out from underneath his dried, chocolatey curls, his lips moved as he sung his delacate song, but that's not what schocked Bill, tiny monarch butterflies has gathered around the plump boy, fluttering around his curls and landing on his button nose and hair.

"Dipper, what the hell..."

Bill reached out, suprised to find that the butterflies made no move to leave, just simply shifting around the boy, out of the blond's reach.

They tickled Dipper's nose, earning a musical giggle from the young siren, he looked up at Bill in wonder, a wide smile on his face, revealing his sharp pointed teeth,  
"Bill, what are these things?"

Bill raised an eyebrow at the curious boy,  
"You sang to them and you don't even know what they are? They're butterflies sapling."

Dipper gently cupped on of the winged creatures in his chubby hands, whispering the name under his breath with a determined expression on his face, as if trying to desperately to remember the information.

"Can I... Can I keep one?"

Bill locked eyes with the kid before bursting out in a fit of laughter, "You want to keep a butterfly? Like a pet or something?"  
His Pine Tree nodded his head furiously, seeming unfazed by Bill's crazed laughter. Bill had been right, this creature was interesting. But the look of pure innocence he displaced made that odd tingle in Bill's heart soar, filling him with a sunshiny warmth.

"Sure kid, you can keep one."

The other's warm grin returned, his round cheeks stretched wide and his eyes glowing with excitement,  
"O-okay! I want....this one!"

Dipper reached down and plucked up the creature that had been resting quiety on his mushy belly, it's brown and grey wings fluttered onces before it settled calmly in his warm hands.

"Kid, that's a moth."

The sirens smile quickly faded into a pouting frown, he quickly pulled the small insect out of Bill's reach protectively, causing the butterflies to scatter and flutter away.  
"Leave him alone Bill, it's not his fault he's different!"

The sirens fat cheeks were heated in anger, the sudden change in attitude startled the blond, causing him to hold up his hands defensively, "Okay, okay sorry! What are you gonna name the little bugger anyways?"

Bill leaned on the edge of the truck, trying to seem casual and hoping to calm the boy down, Dipper cocked his head up in thought, his thin lips sticking out in a content pout, "Hmm, I don't know what do you think?"

"Kid I've never named a moth in my life, and I'm not gonna start today."

Dipper gently nuzzled his button nose into the creature, which in turn fluttered it's wings affectionately, "I guess I'll have to pick one out later."

Bill ruffle Dipper's hair again, finishing up with the gas before hopping back into the truck,

"Alright let's hit the road, you okay back there sapling?"

Bill looked back through the truck's open window where the siren squirmed in his constricting case, ajusting the blanket over his plump tail but smiled none the less, the tiny moth resting sleepily in his dark hair, "I'm good."

Bill took off, careful of his turns, back towards his home with a chubby siren in tow, he had a good feeling about this.


	2. Crashing Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet sickly fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my friend pick out the moth's name and as she was choosing I had Neko Atsume open and she looks over and is like 'are these cat names?'
> 
> I couldn't bring myself to tell her it was for a moth for my fanfiction

The air whipped around his wild, dark curls, annoying but not uncomfortable. What was uncomfortable was this odd container Bill was keeping him in, his large, chunky form was squeezed tight against the white walls, his mushy stomach buldged out of the borrowed sweater, the human's clothes were tight and fit awkwardly on his large form, his gut not fully fiting the fabric, but as he wiggled his smashed body around he couldn't help but smile as be burried his face into the collar, enjoying the softness of the fabric as well as the warm, comforting smell that clung onto the cloth. He flicked his stubby tail, eager to streached his cramped body. Something twitched in his billowing hair and he giggled lightly as his tiny moth fluttered down and nuzzeled into his nose, the fuzzy insect seemed to love his new master and Dipper hummed under his breath, adding a tiny pinch of his magic into the music. He couldn't wait to document all his new findings, sure he'd heard about land creatures from Ford, but it was a completely different experience witnessing them for himself.

He squirmed around some more and a ping of pain shot through him, his wounds were healing but since his diet didn't contain much human, his injuries would heal slower, but hopefully not too slow. He shuttered at the memory of the large group of humans, the pain and utter uselessness he felt as they hammered his body with rocks, he couldn't help but whimper, he hadn't expected humans to be so cruel, Ford often talked about how humans could be untrustworthy but Dipper never expected them to behave like this. He tilted his gaze up into the car window, taking in the golden locks and slim figure of Bill's seated form, why had Bill helped him, weren't all humans the same? Was this some kind of trap?  
But Dipper's thoughts drifted back to the warm, blissful feeling he had felt when he had first met the blond, it had filled his entire being, an odd, comforting feeling he'd never felt before, maybe all humans weren't the same. Dipper snuggled back into the sweater, trying his best to stay comfortable and hopeful, he wondered if he had made a good decision.

~~~~~~~

After some time they came to a large house, Dipper's eyes blew wide as he took in the enormous building, it had to be at least three times larger the the Mystery Shack and Dipper was at a loss for words, it was a cream, two story building, towering high over the bundle of trees that surrounded the area, the walls were decorated in lush green vines and speckles of reds and yellows littered the front law. Dipper yelped as a hand clamped over his shoulder, he twisted around to find Bill staring down at him, a crooked grin on his tan face,

"You ready Pine Tree?"

Dipper looked the home up and down one more time before slowly turning back towards Bill, nodding silently at the human,

"Y-yeah, but where am I supposed to stay, there's no water here..."

Bill climbed into the bed of the truck, smile still evident on his face,

"Don't worry about that sapling, I've get everything planned out...kind of. Hey, I'm gonna lift you out of the water for a minute, is that alright?"

Dipper nodded and Bill heaved his massive form up, lifting him from the tiny ice chest. His chunky waist was wedged tight against the walls and Bill had to hold the side of the container down with his foot before finally poping the siren's large body out the chest.

"S-sorry, I know I'm k-kind of.."

Dipper squirmed as Bill gently sat him down, trying not to pant with the effort, the kid was so heavy, but Bill couldn't tell him that,

"Hey, you're fine, don't worry about it. Putting you in this cooler wasn't the best idea I've ever had anyways."

Bill hopped down, bringing the box with him, water sloshed around, some spilling over and littering the patches of grass and gravel. Bill had parked close to the backyard gate, at first he hadn't really thought this though, not quite sure what to do with the siren except for the fact that he knew he wanted to keep him. But the short ride home had allowed him to think of a plan, Bill's parents were away, on some honeymoon cruise while leaving Will and him home alone their first summer as highschool graduates. That gave Bill plenty of time to figure out what to do with the siren before they got back. He pulled the end of the bed down, huffing and eyeing the overweight siren who he had to fit back in the chest,

"Come here kid, I just have to take you around back then you can stretch out you tail."

"O-okay."

Dipper wiggled forward, his sparkly blue tail forcing him to sit in a slouched, awkward position, his large belly spilling over his glistening scales. He inched towards the end of the truck, his nerves causing his chubby body to quiver under the blond's stare. Bill's brow furrowed low over his eyes, a frown creeping on his lips, he hated see the kid so terrified and afraid, what had caused him to become like this?

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? I'm not gonna hurt you kid."

Dipper twirled a loose string on the hem of his sweater, lip quivering slightly as he cast his gaze away from Bill,

"I-its just, I've never been away from home before, and now I'm not even in the ocean. I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing."

Questions sparks through Bill's mind, but he held his tongue, the kid was uncomfortable and he wanted to make him feel as cosy and safe as he could, the pull of his heart wanted nothing more then to see the kid smile.

"Let's get you back in the water then we'll talk about all this okay? I promise I'll keep you safe."

The chunky siren nodded and allowed Bill to wrap his arms supportingly around him before he lifted the kid back into the chest, his knees wobbling under the heavy weight. Bill dragged Dipper around back, cringing when a rock got caught under the ice chest, causing a loud granting noise to drag along with them. Dipper shifted around the box, desperately trying to keep his hefty tummy from chaffing against the cramped walls. Bill magaged to drag him over to the gate, flipping the notch open and pulled the siren the rest of the way without much more of a struggle.

Bill's backyard was a wide open area, soft grass and lush trees growing around the perimeter, the patio housed sleek tile flooring that stretched into the center of the yard, encircling a large penut shaped pool in the center. Bill dragged Dipper towards the pool, grateful that his mother preferred salt water pools over chlorine ones. The front end of the pool was open, allowing Bill to pull the chest all the way into the water, a fake shore line that came in handy. Dipper was wiggling more violently now, eager to get back in the water and stretch his sore body out. Bill's pant legs got soaked but he didn't mind, instead taking in the siren's returning crooked smile and florescent eyes, speckles of blues flashing in his excitement.

"You ready to get back in the water kid?"

Dipper nodded vigorously, already starting to lift himself out of the chest, half of it already sumerged underwater, when he stopped, quickly throwing his hands into his hair,

"W-wait, will you hold Gemini?"

Dipper gently pulled the fluttering moth from his tangled locks, offering the small creature to the blond,

"You named the thing Gemini? What is that your sign or something?"

Dipper looked up at Bill his brow raised in confusion,

"What do you mean?"

Bill waved his free hand in the air, gesturing wildly while the moth tickled the palm of his other hand,

"You know, like zodiac signs and all that stuff- you know what, never mind."

He followed the siren's example and placed the bug gently in his golden hair, ruffling the other's brown locks, causing the confused frown to twitch into a sloppy smile, giggles leaking through bitten lips,

"Cute name kid, I like it. Now, lets get you into the water."

Bill helped Dipper wiggle out of the constricting box, his wide form making a big splash as he emerged himself in the salty liquid. Bill covered his face and hair, laughing as the other splashed around happily under the small waves he created. Dipper broke the surface, his chocolatey hair soaked and plastered across his face, his blue, scaly freckles and shiny ear fins glimmering in the sunny light. His wide, playful eyes shone a bright florescent blue, the warm browns making the vibrant color pop, his chubby face was stretched into a toothy smile, showing off his tiny pointed teeth, the kid was absolutely stunning and Bill found himself mesmerized by the siren's breathtaking beauty once again, his heart ready to burst from his pounding chest.

"Bill, are you okay?"

Bill blinked slowly and carefully shook his head, mindful of the tiny insect that resided there, a rosy blush broke over his tanned face, a warm feeling that had him pulling at his collar nervously,

"Uhh yeah, yeah I'm all good. So you hungry or what kid, I'll uh, I'll be back with some food."

Bill waddled out if the water, placing Gemini on a near by daisy, rushing inside to hide his heated embarrassment from the boy, was he losing his mind or was that kid absolutely stunning?

Dipper watched Bill scurry into his home, confusion crawling back into his face, had he done something wrong? He nervously pulled at the soaked sweater, the wet fabric clutched heavity to his pudgy form, weighing him down and over all making him look wide and large in the waters reflection, maybe he should have tooken it off before he got in? But he kept it on, diving back in. The fabric was too small and clung awkwardly to his lumpy rolls but it was a gift from Bill so he didn't want to be ride of it too soon. He sunk to the bottom of the pool, finding it odd that the tiny body of water held no vegetation or sea life, he'd have to ask Bill about it later. He blew tiny bubbles from his mouth, watching them drift up towards the surface, thinking about Bill made his stomach flutter, his echoy laugh and smirk filled face making his round cheeks blush and his tail twitch, he'd never felt like this before, this new warm feeling that made his face hot and his stomach twist in an almost painful way, yet for some reason he craved the feeling, wanting nothing more then to keep the human's dazzling smile from faltering and to keep the fire in his belly from fading out.

~~~~~~~

  
Bill rummaged around his room, tearing though his drawers as he searched for his swim shorts, trying to tame his wild blush. The kid was an absolute dream, all his pudgy awkwardness was too much for Bill to handle and he couldn't believe the creature was sitting in his backyard, swimming in his pool! Bill threw on his neon swim trunks, his fingers twitching as he made his way towards the large kitchen, grabing a couple of leftover pizza boxes and heading back outside, combing his hand through his hair, steeling his nerves before heading outside.

Dipper had swam towards the deeper end of the pool, he head resting on his thick arms as he proped himself out of the water, Gemini floating around his drying locks as he stared up at a blue haired being sitting with his knees drawn up infront of him.

"Will!"

  
His twin turned around, icy blues eyes staring through pastel blue bangs, his brows furrowed in confusing,

"Bill who's-"

"Pine Tree here, we'll be right back oaky?"

Bill placed the boxes infront of the chubby siren, griping Wills arm roughly as he pulled him up and into the house, throwing a forced smile over his shoulder,

"Ah, Bill what the hell?"

Bill dragged them inside, closing the glass door while Will rubbed his abused wrist, a pout forming on his thin lips,

"And would you please care to tell me why there's someone swimming in our pool with _blue fins_ instead of ears?!"

Wills voice rose as he waved his hands wildly around, his pale cheeks heat up a rosy red in his anger. Bill through his hands up in surrender, shushing his twin in in attempt to calm him down,

"Keep your voice down Will, he'll hear you! And well, He's a...the kid's a siren Will."

Bill spit the words out, finding it easier to come clean then make up some elaborate lie, of all the days Will could have been home it had to be today.

"And aren't you usually out with Tad, why are you home?"

Will had gone still at the mention of the siren, his wide eyes darting back and forth between Dipper and Bill,

"He's a...siren? Like one of those monsters from those weird books you're always reading?"

Bill folded his arms across his chest in a defiant pout, tipping his nose into the air,

"They are not weird and he's not a monster, just some poor kid that needed a little help is all."

Will walked over to the couch, slouching himself low in to the cushions, head in his hands,

"Bill what are you...I knew you were into all this weird stuff but to actually go out and find something...this was not what I ment when I forced you to get some fresh air."

Bill chuckled nervously, sitting down besides his twin as he picked at his shorts anxiously, he was already starting to miss the chubby boy's crooked smile.

"Yeah well, things just sort of...happened. Don't worry, I have everything under control."

Will looked up at the blond from between his fingers a heavy sigh escaping his lips before he stood back up, walking towards the stairs,

"What ever you say Bill, I'll see you later."

Bill stood with him, giving his brother a funny glance,

"Why are you here anyways, shouldn't you be out with Tad?"

Will stood on the first step, turning back to face Bill, nodding his blue toned head in agreement,

"Yeah, I'm staying over for the weekend, I just came home to grab some clothes."

"Wait so-"

"Yes Bill, you and your...friend have the house all to yourselves."

With that said Will marched his way upstairs, leaving Bill alone with a wide grin plastered on his face, he got the house alone with Dipper for the whole weekend? Bill was beaming with excitement as he made his way back outside. He found Dipper digging into a slice of pizza, marinara sauce smeared all over his chubby face,

"Hey Pine Tree enjoying the pizza?"

Dipper looked up at the blond, bringing the corner of his mouth up in a small smile, his cheeks packed full with food, he swallowed the dense bread down, nodding vigorously as Bill slid into the water next to him, shivering at the coldness that engulfed his body,

"Y-yeah Bill this is really good! Better then then the fish I normally eat!"

He shoved another bite full into his mouth, his sharp teeth leaving tiny indents in the pizza, Bill laughed at the other's enthusiasm, opening the box himself but finding it already empty.

"Wow Pine Tree you finished off a whole box already?"

Dipper suddenly stopped, shrinking low into the water his round eyes becoming liquidy and watery,

"W-was I n-not supposed to?"

Bill's heart sunk at the chubby creatures defeated demeanor, cursing himself and his big mouth.

"No! I mean...you can eat as much as you want, I don't care. As long as you're happy kid!"

He ruffled the chocolaty locks, a sudden urge to plant a soft kiss on the kid's mushy cheek. Something about this chunky siren made his head hazy and his heart beat out of control, something wasn't right, his mind was clouded but for some reason be didnt mind, laughing as the kid blushed a cherry red, his glittery, sapphire freckles sparkling on his round face.

"O-okay."

Dipper slowly began eating his slice again, his blush still hot on his face. He had alot a questions about the human world but being around Bill had him for a loss of words. He readjusted the soggy sweater, taking in Bill's golden hair and eyes, which were bright and seemed to glow in the setting light, reminding him if his family back home, causing him to sniffle at the thought of his family. Bill's odd hatemate had reminded him of Mabel but now that the sun was setting, the realization that he would never see his sister again was finally sinking in. He swam towards the 'shore' sinking his large form down on the scratchy floor, letting his odd colored tears roll down his round face. Bill watched the chubby siren sink in on himself, slowly making his way over in the cool water, sitting down gently next to the other quivering being, wrapping a lean arm around the other,

"Hey Pine Tree, what's the matter?"

Bill's tone was gentle, a sound rarley heard even to himself. Dipper leaned his wide body against the blond's, excepting the warmth the other provided, his wounds had finally healed and the strain of power he had used earlier was starting to take its toll,

"I-its just that....I wont be able to see my family again. But...a-as long as I'm with you I think I'll be okay."

Holy fuck the kid was an angel. Bill couldn't help himself, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kids in the others soft, rosy cheeks, a full kiss on the lips probably too much for the innocent boy.

Dipper froze at the human's contact, his whole body burning a sweltering scarlet, he'd never been kissed before and he was having a hard time knowing how to react. His stomach dropped at the warmth the kiss immitted, his heart ringing loud in his chest. Dipper was a sputtering mess but to make matters worse Bill started singing. It was low and rich, so unlike his normal high pitched voice and the tenderness sent shivers down the siren's spine.

_We'll meet beyond the shore_

_We'll kiss just like before_

_Happy we'll be beyond the sea_

_And never again I'll go sailing_

An odd warmth clutched Dipper's heart, seeming to twist his very soul, he was lost in the human's eyes, an impossible swirl of color pooling around just for him, he lost control of himself, his head filled with sweet honey as he found himself leaning in, placing his lips against the others. Soft and gentle, no need to rush as their lips crashed softly together; soft, swaying waves crashing against golden sands. Bill hummed into the kiss, running his hands soothingly across the larger's plump body, and Dipper leaned into the sensual touches. The kiss soon broke apart, not rushed, leaving them to stare deeply into each others eyes, both their minds glazed over with honey sweet bliss. Dipper was the first to snap out of it, instead of blissful peace, panic set in, did that really just happen? The tugging of his heart wanted more of the handsome blond but Dipper's never queting mind worked itself into overdrive; he'd never been romantically involved with anyone in his life and here he was locking lips with a complete stranger- a _human_ stranger! This wasn't normal behavior, unless... Dipper's eyes blew wide, realization setting in,

"Oh...oh gods I...I'm sorry!"

He jumped back into the water, ignoring Bill's questions and confused stare, this couldn't be, had Bill...had Bill tried to harmonize with him?

Dipper stayed hidden in the deepest part of the pool, unable to face the other in his wild realization, he stayed below the surface the rest of the painfully long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill's song is Somewhere Beyond the Sea
> 
> Which is of course what the title is based off of


	3. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a SAP, please kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I don't post for two months and you only get 2k words... I'm sorry but it was just a good spot to end it, you'll see what I mean. I also want to focus more on my longer fics for a bit so let's all pray to Satan himself that I get my shit together and write! 
> 
> Also, if you like this chapter leave a comment! Reading your guys' comments always gets me motivated to write the next chapter! So let me know what you guys think!

Bill laid flopped on his bed, his body sinking in to the soft fabric. He stared helplessly at his ceiling, his golden eyes wide on his flushed face. He had kissed Dipper, the siren Bill barely had known for a day. But the thing was, he didn't mind at all. No, the kiss had been sweet and magical, a craving that had almost consumed the blond. And Dipper had returned the kiss with eagerness, Bill want to sing, wanted to shout and share the overbearing warmth that filled him, except, except Dipper had pulled away. The look of shocked on his saplings face had sucked the sunshiny warmth right out of the eccentric blond. Dipper had fled back into the pool, leaving Bill all alone and in his current, confused state. So maybe finding a siren, bringing him home, then kissing him was a little rushed and probably not the best idea. The kid held an air of mystery and magic, Bill's heart swelled at the fact that something supernatural had finally fallen into his life, he'd always know strange things were out there, and now there was one right outside in his pool! Except that thing was an adorably fat siren that Bill had kissed. This was insane, Dipper was a siren, a man eating beast that was supposed to make Bill quake in fear, yet somehow all he felt was an overbearing desire to run up to the boy and hold him in his arms as he kissed him senselessly. Pain stabbed through Bill's heart as Dipper's panicked face flashed through his mind once again, his previous desire to be with he siren had resulted in sudden rejection and Bill was torn between wanting to be with the siren again or distancing himself from the harsh pain again.

Bill stared up at his plain ceiling the rest of the night, the fading light the only thing moving in the silent room. At some point in the blackness of the night Bill fell asleep, his heart aching for the fat siren he barley knew anything about yet deeply missed.

~~~~~~~

Dipper cried all night. Panic coursing through his veins; he couldn't believe it- Bill had tried to harmonize with him! This was unheard of, if not impossible! Or at least...it was something Dipper had never heard of before, but perhaps Ford...

A sad chirp escaped his lips, tears filled his flashing blue and brown eyes, he missed his family. Everything suddenly came crashing down, the events of his situation finally catching up with him. He had lost his home, had become exiled from his pod, and had interacted and even kissed a human! Dipper's breathing began to come in rapid, sharp breaths, and underwater panic that caused the salty water to filter too fast into his gills. Dipper refused to break the surface, instead he stayed below the waterline, sinking low to the rough ground. He curled up into a tight ball , wrapping his thick arms around his lumpy body, Bill's sweater floated gently in the water as Dipper's stubby tail flickered around frantically. The chubby boy tried to calm himself down, low chirps and whimpers floating from his quivering lip, it wasn't that he had hated the kiss, quite the opposite actually, the overweight siren had never felt anything like it before in his life. The electric touch of Bill's lips on his own had sent a pulsing warmth throughout his whole system while simultaneously relaxing him into a state of bliss. Dipper fought against his racing mind, fighting for sleep, his coo's and chirp's emitting through the dark water as the confused creature feel asleep.

~~~~~~~

Bill stood above the shimmering water, the dark mass underneath glittering below the smooth surface. The blond held a plate of delightful food in his hands, his fingers twitching as he grasped the warm plate. Would Pine Tree want to talk to him? Had Bill ruined things between them? Not that there had been much to begin with but still...

Bill's heart beat wildly in his chest, the blond was normally known for his can, carefree behavior but the plump siren had shattered any confidence Bill had had.

"Pine Tree?"

Bill spoke quietly in the early morning air, it was rare to see Bill up before noon but Dipper's rejection had kept him tossing and turning all night. Dipper's dark form rose through the water, his dark, wet curls braking the water's surface. The siren's florescent eyes were cast down, his lowered ear fins and scaly freckles reflecting brightly in the sunlight. Bill's heartbeat quickened at the sight of the other male, something about the fat, little siren made Bill's head fill with a warm haze, yet the memory of last night still nagged at his mind. Dipper swam as close to the blond as he could while still staying comfortable in the water. The heavyset boy making himself comfortable on the rough pool floor,

"Um, h-hey Bill."

Dipper’s timid, musical voice sent a shiver down Bill's spine, the urge to wrap his arms around the smaller boy had his fingers twitching but he ignored his clouded thoughts as he maneuvered into the cool water, siting himself down gently as to not to disturb the still water too much.

Dipper squirmed nervously next to the human, his breathing threatening to increase and become rugged, but he fought his panic back, this was a mistake, sirens couldn't mate with humans, it was unheard of! The warmth that pooled in the siren's stomach said otherwise. He felt draw to the sun kissed human, an overbearing need to be in close contact in some way. Dipper had heard about this before, when Mabel and Pacifica had first become mates, his twin had described something similar to these feelings. Dipper wanted to believe that this was real, he'd always been an outcast, always been different from the rest of his pod but falling for a human, this was the last straw! Dipper had never wanted to be different, had never asked to be fat, or a freak with a broken voice or just over all the worst siren of all of history, he'd been exiled from his home, his family, all because he was different and now here he was, staring into hazel eyes, that somehow seem almost golden, with a human who had tried to harmonize with him.

Bill had set the plate of food down along the edge of the pool and instead had brought his warm, tan hand to cup the chubby cheeks of the siren next to him,

"Pine Tree, what's wrong?"

Bill's soft but concerned words broke Dipper out of his thoughts and he noticed that at some point he had started crying. Bill wiped away a blue tear, biting his lower lip before leaning down and brushing his lips against Dipper's. The blue siren's lips feeling soft like petals beneath his own. Dipper stiffened under the blond’s touch, the mindless flutter in his stomach wanting him to give in but his self-conscious mind had him pulling back once again. He held his hand up to Bill's bare chest as he pulled away, his pale, pudgy fingers looking fat and repulsive against the blond's tanned, toned chest. Dipper quickly withdrew his hands, slouching low on him self as he gripped his soggy sweater.

"B-bill, stop!"

Bill wasn’t upset when Dipper pulled away. His heart still ached from last night but there was something else sharing a home in his heart, something that told him that this was right, that Dipper felt the same as him, he just had to, right?

"Pine Tree, please tell me, _what's wrong_?"

Bill grabbed ahold of Dipper shoulders, his grip was soft and gentle, his tone more concerned then demanding. Dipper noticed that Bill’s eyes actually were gold, glowing just as brightly as his own probably were. But Dipper couldn't focus on the blond’s beautiful orbs right now, instead he tried to pull away from his comforting touch, his mouth stumbling over his words as he sobbed,

"B-bill you d-don't...we c-can't..."

Bill held his grip on Dipper's shoulders, the kids strength weak and easy to win against, he pulled the chubby siren close to his chest, hugging the rounder boy and filling himself with a warm fullness.

"Hey, hey, it’s okay kid just, just calm down."

Bill rubbed comforting circles into the other’s back, Dipper whimpered into the other’s shoulder, he shouldn't find such comfort in the human’s touch but he did, an the thought only upset him more.

"T-this isn't r-right."

Bill stilled, what was his sapling talking about? He pulled away, holding the kid back at arms length,

"Dipper, what are you talking about?"

Dipper wiped his face on his soaked sleeve, his sharp teeth digging into his lower lip in an attempt to keep his cries at bay,

"Y-you're a human, I...sirens shouldn't be able to like humans. It’s not right, it’s not _normal_."

Bill cocked an eyebrow at the brunette’s statement,

"Who cares if it's not normal?"

Dippers face contorted into a look of anger, his eyebrows drawing together as he stared the other down,

"Everyone does! All my life I've always been different, t-the reason I'm here, the reason I left home was because I wasn't normal."

Dipper’s anger died off as he lowered his head. His ear fins hung low as he stared down at his chunky hands,

"Why do I have to be so different?"

Bill couldn't only stare mouth open, this was not what he had thought he was going to hear, Bill knew nothing of the siren's past but apparently it hadn't been a good one. He hadn't questioned why the young boy had been hanging out on the shore in the first place, but maybe it was time to get to know the person he had somehow become blinded by love with.

Bill lifted Dipper's soft chin up, red rimmed brown and blue eyes locked onto dazzling golden ones,

"Dipper, tell me."

  
And so Dipper did. He told Bill about his life back home, about the ocean he had once explored with his beloved sister. He told Bill about his horrible eating habits and his broken voice. He explained how he was seem as an outcast to his pod, a disappointment that wasn't worth his pod’s time anymore. Bill listened intently as Dipper explained how he had been exiled from his pod, this couldn't be right, his adorable, fat siren had been kicked out of his home because he was a little overweight? Bill’s anger boiled the more he listened to his sapling talk,

"Wait, so you're telling me, that they kicked you out of your home because you're fat and you can sing to animals instead of humans?"

Dipper shrunk in on himself some more, hearing Bill say it out loud made his problems seem ridiculous,

"Y-you don't understand, a siren is only useful if they can hunt and sing. I can't...I can’t do either of those."

Bill couldn't wrap his head around it, all the books he had ever read about the supernatural had never mentioned how simple minded supernatural creatures could be.

"Who cares if you’re a little over weight and slow. I think it's fucking adorable! And why is being able to sing to animals such a big deal? Can't your pod just eat fish too?"

Gemini had fluttered over and made her self at home in Dipper's wild hair, but even his new companion couldn't cheer him up,

"Humans have certain nutrients that we need, it would take ten times the amount of fish to equal the nutrients that we would need from a human."

Bill suddenly became serious,

“You’re telling me you haven’t been getting the right nutrition you need? Am I going to have to kill someone for you? Because I totally will..."

Bill couldn't hold his face still any longer, a wide smile broke out on his tan cheeks, his bright pearly whites bright in the sunlight Dipper found himself laughing at the blond's strange antics, here was a human offering to kill his own kind in order to make the siren happy, it was a strange gesture that had the brunette's stomach fluttering.

"N-no Bill, you don't have to do that! I'm fine!"

The words slipped through Dipper's giggles, but there was a nagging at the back of his mind that told him this still wasn't right. His laughter died off, his face falling, Bill quickly noticed and took the other’s hands in his,

"Hey now, what's got you upset now?"

Dipper shook his head,

"N-nothing Bill, it’s just...sometimes I wish I wasn't a siren, then maybe...maybe I wouldn't be such a freak."

Something clicked in Bill's mind, a picture of his bookshelf in his room filled his mind,

"Pine Tree... Do you really mean that?"

Dipper blinked up at the blond, a confused frown on his bitten lips,

“Bill, what do you mean?"

Bill jumped up, his feet kicking up waves of water as he splashed out of the pool,

"Bill where are you-"

"I'll be right back!"

Bill ran into the house, leaving Dipper confused and alone as he stained to turn his heavy body around as he watched the blond dart into his home. Dipper rung his hands nervously around his drying sweater sleeve as he waited for Bill, who was quick to reappear, holding something big and heavy in his hands. Bill threw it down next to the edge of the pool, and Dipper noticed that it was a large, leather bound book as Bill began flipping through the pages,

"Bill what are you doing?"

The blond scanned over the pages quickly. Letting out a shout in celebration as he found what he was looking for. He looked back up at the curious siren, his eyes focused and serious as he locked onto the brunette’s,

“Dipper, we're you serious about what you said? About not wanting to be a siren anymore?"

Dipper looked down at the book, grateful that Grunkle Ford had taught him how to read English, the words making his breath hitch as he read the spell upside down from his spot in the pool,

_How to turn a supernatural creature human._

Dipper gave the blond one more hard glance,

"Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm letting you guys name Dipper's cute little pet moth!
> 
> Leave suggestions for names and let me know what you guys think!!


End file.
